Parent Series
by Kisara White
Summary: In which Haruno Sakura doesn't always remain a Haruno.
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

It was all a mistake.

After Hanabi's birth, his so beloved wife (he could not speak of her name, not yet) had died and he had gotten drunk and slipped up for once in his life.

He had slept with a civilian.

She was relatively pretty with pink hair and dark green eyes. She had sidled up to him while he was drinking furiously and they talked, words spilling out of his mouth and tears out of his pearly eyes. One thing had led to another and now it led to this.

White eyes stared up at Hiashi, tinged with light green. "Are you supposed to be my father?"

Hiashi swallowed before steeling his expression. "It seems so child. What is your name?"

"Sakura," she replied sullenly, scuffing at the ground. She was a small girl with unruly pink locks and pale skin. Sakura then looked at him suspiciously. "Are you going to take my eyes and drop me off in an orphanage?"

Hiashi stared at her incredulously, gobsmacked. "No," he said carefully, "Who told you that?"

She shrugged. "A couple of Uchiha kids. Said that's what happened to bastard children.'

Hiashi rubbed his forehead. Trust the Uchiha to be so morbid. "Follow me and ask no more questions."

"Yes sir."

"If you are to be my daughter, you will address me as Otou-sama."

"Yes Otou-sama."

"Good. You have two other sisters, the eldest Hinata and the second, Hanabi," Hiashi said briskly. "They will treat you well."

Sakura looked up at him. No one treated her well. She was the freak, the bastard kid. She wasn't even supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in an orphanage, groping around with a cane. This- This was beyond what she ever imagined…

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi stared at their little sister, white eyes wide. Then Hanabi looked up at their father. "S-She's our sister? But I thought Okaa-sama-"

"She does not come from your Okaa-sama. She comes from-"

"A barmaid," Sakura cut in, eyes looking at the floor. "Don't worry 'bout your precious Oto-sama cheating on your Oka-sama. Mom said he was drunk and hallucinating."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow but just continued. "She is now your family so take care of her, understood?"

Hanabi scowled, turning angry eyes at Sakura before nodding. Hinata followed suit, never taking her eyes off the tiny form of her new sister.

* * *

Sakura scowled as she scuffed the gravel, white eyes glaring at the ground. After the meeting her "sisters", she had left to explore on her own. No one really cared, they already knew her as the "bastard child" and whispered around, translucent eyes boring into her.

She hated it here. She knew it could be worse but she couldn't help it, how could she? She was a freak that no one wanted. Her mother didn't want her and it looks like her other "family" didn't either.

As she stared into the distance she wondered if she was better off blind before a voice came. "Y-You're S-Sakura-chan r-right?"

She turned, pale eyes unblinking. "Yeah, what's it to you?" she asked gruffly, crossing skinny arms.

Hinata gave a shy smile towards her little sister, ignoring the gruffness. "Welcome t-to the family," she said kindly. "I-I k-know it must be h-hard…"

Sakura didn't say anything, just nodded before walking away. Hinata faltered before she regained her courage, speaking again. "I-If you n-need something… I-I'm your sister now… I'll h-help you h-however I c-can."

Sakura turned, eyes wide. She then asked breathily, "Really?"

Hinata nodded, kindness seeping into pale orbs. "O-Of course. W-We're family."

Sakura gave a shy smile. She had never heard that admission before. Not from her mother or her mother's family. It was… nice.

Never mind.

She could get used to this.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip as the servants dressed her, pulling out a pretty yukata. It was light green color with the Hyuga clan symbol on the back. Her eyes widened at the expensiveness of it and one of the servants smiled kindly at her. "You must be feeling overwhelmed huh?" she asked kindly, pale eyes twinkling.

Sakura nodded shyly, gripping the sleeves of the dress. The woman laughed, "You'll be alright darling. While the Hyuga might seem cold, we value family."

Sakura smiled and nodded again before mumbling thanks. The lady accepted her thanks and walked out of the room along with the other servants, their jobs done. She waited there, eyes lost when a knock came.

She walked over, opening the door. Hinata and Hanabi were waiting, both looking pretty in yellow and purple, with Hinata being yellow and Hanabi wearing purple. Hinata gave her a gentle smile. "A-Are y-you ready f-for dinner?"

"Hai," she said shortly, staring at Hanabi's distrustful eyes. She then followed them quietly to dinner. It was quiet, the only noise the quiet clink of cutlery. Sakura fidgeted as she looked around and finally tugged on Hinata's yukata.

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata looked down at her, eyes surprised before looking at Hiashi who looked at them with concealed curiosity. "Y-Yes?"

"Can I go?"

Hinata looked down at Sakura and smiled kindly, knowing the stiff atmosphere must be making her insane. "S-Sure," she stuttered. "L-Let me g-go with you… Otou-sama, m-may we be d-dismissed?"

He nodded before he kept eating. Hanabi excused herself as well and they left, Sakura looking at the ground. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she looked back suspiciously. Hanabi frowned at her before speaking. "You're our sister now. Call us Nee-chan, imouto."

Sakura stared in shock before nodding numbly. "Okay Nee-chan," she whispered, a shy smile on her face. Hanabi blushed before running off. Hinata hugged Sakura before leading her to their rooms.

Sakura slept peacefully, hearing soft breaths as Hinata and Hanabi slept beside her. She was finally at peace.

* * *

Sakura looked at the training instructor, eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms and stood in front of Hinata who was sweating and trembling from exhaustion. "I'm taking my Nee-chan with me."

The training instructor frowned, "I'm afraid Hinata-sama has not finished her training yet. You will have to wait Sakura-sama."

"No. I need her now."

"Sakura-sama please-"

Sakura frowned, pale eyes narrowing even more. The green rimming the white flashed a brighter green as she stared him down. "She's my Nee-chan."

The man sighed before acquiescing to her demand. Sakura nodded in satisfaction, thanking the man before dragging Hinata to the kitchens (which she had discovered thanks to Hanabi) and sat her down on a chair. Ignoring the servants who chattered and whispered around her, she grabbed an ice cold water and snacks before coming back, almost falling over.

Hinata helped her before asking what Sakura needed so badly. Sakura smiled mischievously. "Nothing. You just looked like you were gonna die Nee-chan!" she chirped.

Hinata paled, eyes looking around nervously. "S-Sakura-imouto… O-Otou-sama will be mad…"

"I don't care," she said brashly, "He doesn't like me and I don't like him!"

Hinata paled even more and she grabbed Sakura's shoulders gently. "Do you think he doesn't like you imouto?" she asked, not stuttering for once. "He loves you like he loves all of us. H-He just can't express it well…"

Sakura frowned but as she looked at Hinata's eyes, it was clear she didn't believe it. "Okay Nee-chan," she said reluctantly. "I'll believe you just this once…"

Hinata smiled kindly at her before drinking some of the water. "Thank you imouto-chan for worrying about me."

She nodded furiously, "Uh huh! Anytime!"

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Sakura. Hinata."

They turned stiffly to face Hiashi who was staring down at them with a frown on their face. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Before Hinata could answer Sakura interjected,"It was me! Nee-chan has nothing to do with it!"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow before returning back to his cold mask. "Do not distract Hinata. She is to be the Clan Head. Sakura, you will start training tomorrow and as punishment, you will not eat today."

Sakura just sneered, a strange expression for someone so young. "You say this like it's such a great punishment!" she snapped,"I don't care! I've had worse!"

Hiashi's frown turned even deeper and he nearly snapped. He composed himself and finally decided to just leave. Sakura stuck her tongue out at his back and turned back to Hinata. Hinata touched Sakura's shoulder. "I-Imouto… p-please don't r-rude to O-Oto-sama… I-I am grateful but y-you will get in t-trouble one day"

Sakura pouted but nodded. Hinata smiled in relief. She had won this battle.

* * *

As Hiashi walked down the halls, he wondered by what Sakura meant by "having worse". What was her family like before? Did they abuse her? Starve her? He frowned before deciding to get to the source.

He would ask Sakura's mother.

* * *

The woman looking up at him was not at all like the woman he had slept with by accident. This woman was a drunken woman with a sneer on her face and rips on her clothes. "Whaddya want?" she snapped, "Didn't I give you the brat already?"

"What did you do to her?" he questioned, eyes looking at her sunken features. "She is brash, rude and untrusting. What did you do?"

"That thing?" she snapped, eyes sharpening. "She's always been like that the little brat! I couldn't handle that girl anymore, stupid thing!"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "You call her a thing? She's your daughter."

"Your daughter now."

He snarled before leaving. He would be better to Sakura. Better to all of his daughters. He owed that much to Sakura for leaving her there and Hinata and Hanabi for not doing enough.

* * *

Hiashi sat all of his daughters down, eyes looking at all of them before he spoke. "Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura."

"Y-Yes..?"

"Yes Otou-sama?"

"Hai?"

"You do not have training during the weekends anymore. You may do whatever you wish during the free periods I have given you."

Hinata and Hanabi stared in shock while Sakura looked confused. Hanabi spoke up first, hope coloring her voice. "W-We do not have training on the weekends? We do not have to train?"

"Yes. I am allowing you this because I believe I am training you too much. However you will still have to work hard and-"

"Thank you Otou-sama!" Hinata blurted out.

Hiashi gave a fond smile. This was a good decision for his daughters especially if his shy little Hinata had interrupted him in order to say thanks.

* * *

Sakura squealed as Hanabi splashed her, covering her in water. Hanabi laughed as Sakura tried to splash her back only for Hanabi to duck underneath the water. Then opening her eyes, she spotted Sakura's tiny feet moving in the water. She grabbed her feet, dragging her under then popping back up again.

Sakura laughed along with Hanabi who smiled at her little sister. While Sakura was only a year younger than her, it seemed like Sakura was a lot younger. Both Hanabi and Hinata doted on their little sister for who knows how she would survive the Hyuga household alone?

Their worries were for naught though and all was well. She had managed to change their father for the better and now the halls were a lit with three daughters smiles.

Hinata joined their splashing and she swam languidly, not one for rough horseplay. Sakura latched onto Hinata and she stroked Sakura's pink hair, smiling gently. Then she pulled away, "It's time to go back home. It's almost dinner and we need to clean up."

"Hai!"

They walked back, laughing as the sun started to set. They cleaned up and set off to dinner. Hiashi waited for them and as they ate he listened to their tales from the day with a bemused expression. Then he cleared his throat, "I have something to tell you."

They all silenced, looking at him curiously. "What is it Otou-sama?"

"Hinata, you are now growing old enough to go to the Academy. Do you believe you are prepared?"

Hinata looked at her two sisters and nodded firmly, "Hai." _I will protect my family._

Hiashi smiled, "Then I believe you will do well."

Sakura tugged on her sister's yukata excitedly, "Wah, tell me what the Academy is like Nee-chan! Please?"

Hanabi joined in on the begging and Hinata nodded, smiling gently. "I'll tell you everything!" she promised and so began Hinata's journey.

* * *

Sakura jumped around waiting for her sister to come back from the Chunin Exams. She hoped her Nee-chan was alright. Suddenly Hanabi rushed in the room, eyes frantic. "Nee-sama is in the hospital! We need to go imouto!"

Sakura rushed out with her, not even waiting for Hiashi who was waiting outside the Compound gates with two Hyuga guards. He called for them worry clear on his face but they ignored him. Hiashi sighed and just walked faster.

Hanabi rushed to the reception desk and she puffed herself up, Byakugan eyes looking at the secretary maliciously. "Where is Hyuga Hinata?"

"R-Room 114," the lady stuttered, not even knowing how a child so cute could be so scary.

They rushed off leaving Hiashi to follow. Sakura arrived there first, panting as she slammed open the doors. Hinata squeaked surprised and she was soon tackled by the girl. Or would have if Hiashi hadn't arrived in the nick of time to grab her mid-flight. Setting her down he scolded her, wagging his finger at the pinkette, "She's injured and the last thing she needs is you making it worse understand?"

She pouted but nodded, "Hai. I won't do it again."

He smiled and patted her head before looking at Hinata who was being fussed over by Hanabi. Then finally she asked the question everyone wanted the answer to. "Nee-sama, who hurt you?"

Sakura perked up at this, pale eyes widening. "Yeah Nee-chan! Who was it? I'll beat him or her up!"

Hinata's face looked strained before she finally answered. "N-Neji nii-sama."

Sakura stared at Hinata in shock. Out of all of the three sisters, Neji was receptive to Sakura the most and he treated her kindly. Suddenly Sakura sprinted from the room, desperate to find Neji. Hiashi sighed and sat Hanabi down before she could follow. "I have something to tell all of you."

* * *

Sakura screamed as she launched herself at Neji, chakra coating her hand and Byakugan bulging out. He swiftly grabbed her wrist and flung her to the ground, eyes hard. "So you heard huh?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NEE-CHAN?!" Sakura shrieked hand still glowing. "HOW COULD YOU SEND NEE-CHAN TO THE HOSPITAL?"

Neji looked down at her with a coldness she had never seen before, a sneer on his face. "I thought you would understand but no. You are too young, too weak."

Sakura screamed, her hand moving again. "WHY?"

He grabbed both of her wrists this time and pulled her up and away from him, making sure her feet couldn't touch the ground or him. "Then let me explain Sakura-sama…" Holding her with one arm, he pulled off his headband.

Sakura stared shocked, eyes wide. "W-What is that?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She reached out to touch it when he stopped her, eyes bitter.

"There are two Houses in the Hyuga… the Main which you belong in and I, the Branch. We in the Branch have a seal on our heads that can control us, kill us, seal our eyes away!" he spat. "We are inferior just because we were born in circumstances out of our control! We are guard dogs, servants, scapegoats just because of the Main Branch!"

Sakura stared up at him horror clear on her face. He looked down at her with a rage, stormy on his features and his grip on his wrists tightening. Suddenly he dropped her, not even bothering to be gentle and she winced as she landed on her butt. "I thought you would understand of all people. We were both outsiders after all."

He turned to walk away when Sakura spoke, "So you blamed Nee-chan?"

Neji turned, a snarl on his face. "She is weak! She is-"

"Nee-chan is not weak! She's strong! She takes care of us, cares for us! You said that you were born in circumstances out of your control and that's Nee-chan too! So you can't blame her! She accepted me! Would have accepted Neji Nii-san if you didn't push Nee-chan away!" she said passionately. Then more quietly she whispered, "Nee-chan is kind. Stop please."

Neji didn't reply and walked off.

* * *

Sakura sat next to Hanabi, Hinata (and her teammates) and their father as they watched the Chunin matches. The first match had been Naruto vs Neji and Naruto had won and also managed to convince Neji that everything would be better for him and the Clan and soon after Hiashi had went to talk to his nephew.

Then came other matches and soon came a highly anticipated one, the one between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabuku no Gaara. Sakura bounced about in her seat, activating her Byakugan and turning it off again. Suddenly feathers burst from the sky and she stared curiously even as she started to go to sleep.

She curled up on her chair, eyes closed as dreams erupted from behind her eyelids. Snakes attacking, people screaming, Konoha falling. Suddenly a burst of chakra ran through her chakra system and she jolted, hands grabbing for someone she knew.

"Otou-sama?" she asked, eyes wide. "Otou-sama what's wrong?"

"I need you to hold onto me and be quiet, Konoha is under attack!"

"W-What about Nee-chan?"

Hiashi turned his head to one of the Hyuga who was holding Hanabi and she relaxed, allowing Hiashi to take her without complaint. Using one hand to attack, he ran to the Compound. "Stay here and be safe!" he demanded before rushing off to fight.

Sakura clutched to Hanabi when her eyes widened. 'W-Where's Hinata nee-chan?"

Before Hanabi could tell her to stop, Sakura was already running back. Hanabi looked worriedly before steeling herself. She was of the Main Branch, second heir. She could do this. She ran inside looking for any Hyuga and she commanded them like she saw her father do once. "I need you and three others to come with me!"

"H-Hanabi-sama your father-"

"My two sisters are in danger! I need a squad!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Sakura ducked underneath flying kunai and jutsus, running towards the stadium. Rushing up stairs, she activated her Byakugan looking for her sister's chakra. She narrowed on the dormant signature and she rushed to her side already clumsily forming the handsigns to break her out. "Kai!"

While Sakura was good at breaking others out of genjutsu, she struggled to break herself out. Hinata gasped as she blinked, eyes wide. She took in everything that was going on and gaped at Sakura. "I-Imouto? What are you doing here? Get out of here!"

"Nee-chan, I came back for you! I broke you out of-"

"What's this?"

They both turned, horror clear on their faces. An Oto nin sneered down at them, a kunai playing on his fingers. "Two little girls with a very pretty pair of eyes… How cute."

Sakura's eyes widened and she stuck her hands out, trying to cover Hinata who was still drowsy from the genjutsu. "Leave us alone!"

"I don't think so little girl," he cooed as he brought down the kunai, aiming for Sakura's wide pearly eyes. She screamed, voice echoing through the stands.

A choked gasp broke the scream. The Oto-nin dropped the kunai, eyes wide. As his body slumped over, it revealed Hinata, her eyes activated with a fierce intent and her hands glowing purple. "Don't touch my imouto."

Blood spilled out of the ninja's mouth as he collapsed and she ignored him, reaching to comfort her sister. She cradled the pinkette, cooing soft reassurances. Then she got Sakura on her back, making sure to have her stick to her with chakra.

She wouldn't let anyone harm her sister.

* * *

Hiashi stared at Hinata, her eyes wild with a ferocity he had never seen before. Then he finally found his voice. "Hanabi sent me a platoon saying you needed rescuing."

Hinata shook her head, not wavering. "An Oto-nin had attacked us but I disposed of him before he could do anything."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she wasn't panicking or all the things he thought Hinata would have done. Finally he just sighed and hugged the two of them, closing his eyes, "I'm glad you are safe."

Hinata suddenly let out a wounded sound and in a soft voice, his Hinata's voice came out, "T-Thank you O-Oto-sama. I-I was scared and w-worried that I-I wouldn't be able to p-protect S-Sakura but I did and-"

"You did well my daughter."

Hinata gave a wide watery smile and that was enough.

* * *

After that incident, Sakura was kept under strict watch under the Hyuga family, following her everywhere. Hinata and Hanabi were especially protective and Hinata even went to great lengths to keep her by her side, taking her on her team outings.

So this was how Sakura met Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura stared up at the males as she stuck next to Hinata who patted her head reassuringly. FInally Kakashi spoke, his tone dry, "Hinata-chan, as much as I love children, this is not the best place for a kid. I'm sure your younger sister will be well taken care of by your other family members."

Hinata frowned, white eyes narrowing. "I need to take care of my sister."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow but didn't say a word, merely pulling out his porn book, regardless of the presence of the small child. Hinata pursed her lips, directing Sakura's curious eyes away from the novel.

Meanwhile Sasuke was frowning heavily while Naruto was more or less mind-boggled by Sakura's pink hair. Finally the Uchiha heir spoke, disapproval coloring his voice, "She doesn't belong here. We're here to train, not take care of brats."

Sakura's face hardened and Hinata gripped her sister tighter while her eyes took on a rare look of anger. "Do not say that about my imouto."

Sasuke sneered but said nothing, stalking away to Kakashi who was still reading his book. Naruto followed, yelling obscenities and how rude he was being. Hinata stood alone with her sister who was now looking more like stone than her usual happy self.

HInata knelt in front of her, soothing away the wrinkles and patted her hair. "I-Imouto-chan, you know that what he said wasn't true."

Sakura frowned, shaking her head. "I don't like them! I don't!"

HInata smiled, "It's alright if you don't. All that matters is my imouto's happiness."

Sakura smiled, her happy mood revived and Hinata took her sister by the hand, taking her towards her team. Finally Kakashi snapped close his book and taking a glance at them finally spoke, "Now since Hinata-chan is here, we can get to team sparring. Up and at them!"

Hinata gave a smile as white eyes landed on Sasuke.

Revenge would be so sweet especially for her sister.

* * *

Many years passed as did many battles. HInata was no longer naive but still protective, Hanabi was already in the Academy and flying through with ease. And finally…

It was Sakura's turn.

Sakura stared at the Academy walls, eyes wide. She looked up at her father who held her hand, Hinata on the other side. Hanabi smiled in front of her, walking ahead and glaring at any who looked twice at them.

Finally Sakura spoke. "W-Will I be okay?"

Hanabi looked a bit surprised and she was in front of her, pressing her cheeks. "Of course you will imouto-chan. You will be more than okay! You'll be great!"

Sakura bit her lip nodding and Hiashi smiled as Hinata and Hanabi coddled her, trying to soothe her nerves. Finally Hiashi patted Sakura's hair, a fond twinkle in his eyes. "Hanabi is right. You will do wonderfully. Just like you always do."


End file.
